Con Tinta Roja
by Sakura Shark
Summary: Sería un día especial, pensó Fyodor. Estaba seguro. Se lo decía el corazón, y lo afirmaba el cumplimiento del destino previamente escrito.


**Con Tinta Roja**

* * *

**Aclaración:** Todos los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri, Sango Harukawa, la editorial Kadokawa Shoten y el estudio BONES.

**Arte: **Sango Harukawa.

Dedicado a: **Chuuya de Dazai**

* * *

—¿Tienes las fotografías?

Sacó de un cajón a su derecha un marcatextos.

Resaltó el párrafo entero de la noticia que iría a segunda plana en unas horas.

Entregó la hoja al hombre de pie a su derecha sin verlo, recibiendo a su vez un sobre sellado.

Así funcionaban redacción, el tiempo pinzándoles los talones. No había lugar para detenerse a esperar respuestas. Las preguntas eran órdenes, afirmaciones, reafirmaciones y llamados de atención a acatarse de inmediato. Cada uno consciente del estado de su trabajo para interpretar lo dicho por la directora, prestos a no entorpecer el desempeño general.

—"Fatal accidente en Tsurumi: tres muertos en oficina de gobierno" —dictó—. Esto en la oreja de la página principal, junto con el choque de los adolescentes en Aoba. "Exceso en jóvenes cobra víctimas: laxa ley contra la venta de alcohol" —el dedo índice guio la idea en el aire—. Di a Ryurou que tiene la ocasión de redimirse del fiasco de la semana pasada, en la columna de crítica social, con esta noticia, y que la necesito para ayer —la premura en su incoherencia no resultó divertida ni a ella ni a su asistente, el hombre de penetrante colonia a limón anotando apresurado las indicaciones a repartir—. Y en primera plana…

Pese al barullo de dedos volando por los teclados en las instalaciones del periódico, impresoras trabajando a marcha forzada, hojas siendo despedazadas, personas en pánico constante y el estrés habitual de la madrugada en preparación para el tiraje matinal; la habitación se silenció.

—Crea un titular que impacte.

El asistente quedó anonadado, tardando en asentir y forzar seriedad, ocultando su gratitud por la oportunidad.

¡El titular de primera plana!, una responsabilidad enorme por pequeña que pareciera.

De un buen titular dependía la venta del tiraje, o que este se quedara en anaqueles, sin atraer la atención de los lectores.

—Vete —lo despidió la directora.

A solas, regalándose un respiro del caos, la cansada mujer echó la espalda hacia atrás, al respaldo.

Se quitó las gafas. Cerró los parpados un instante.

—La mafia —murmuró para sí, incapaz de relajarse, volviendo a inclinarse sobre el bonche de papeles en su escritorio, sacando del revoltijo una fotografía que no publicaría.

Tragó saliva al verla.

La imagen rozaba el amarillismo, retratando la saña con que Yokohama se empapaba de sangre. Una parte de ella consideraba un crimen no divulgar el retrato de semejante atrocidad. Pese a su debate interno entre ética personal y profesional, se mantuvo firme. La noticia saldría a la luz, como era deber. Con la severidad de su pluma plasmó lo mejor posible la realidad en la foto. No hacía falta alimentar el morbo social, ni devanarse los sesos en busca de un título obvio, que su asistente hallaría fácil: "la mafia vuelve a tocar puerto".

Demasiados muertos, un alza en semanas recientes, epidemia de accidentes y asesinatos, mezcla de azar y premeditación criminal. La idea fugaz de una conexión pasó por su mente, sacándole una sonrisa. Llevaba demasiado en el ramo para saber que era una locura, un intento de su cerebro por dar sentido al exceso de desgracia.

Suspiró.

Su trabajo era un brutal vistazo a lo podrido de la humanidad y su destino.

Rehízo la coleta de cabello rubio. No había utilidad en las divagaciones. Quedaba trabajo por hacer, noticias a reportar y un periódico que dirigir. Sin importar cuantas muertes asolaran a Yokohama, la ciudad comercial más grande de Japón, la puerta por donde entraba lo mejor y lo peor; irónicamente la vida seguía y seguiría, inalterablemente.

**. . .**

Estiró los brazos desentumiendo el cuerpo de su alargado reposo en la banca del parque. Bostezó cubriéndose con la diestra, y parpadeó varias veces apartando unas lagrimillas. Elevó el brazo por encima de su rostro. En el contraste con el cielo despejado de verano revisó la hora. Treinta y cuatro minutos después del mediodía.

Pasó la mano por la cabeza y se detuvo antes de tocarse las orejas. Sin la _ushanka_ se sentía desnudo. Lo mejor era no pensar en detalles. Dejó Rusia, y cuanto significaba, por perseguir su mayor sueño en un país cuyo clima se tornaba sádico en esas épocas. Así que en vez de quejarse por la cabeza al descubierto, agradeció no asar sus neuronas por mero capricho nacionalista.

Estiró los pies, invadiendo parte del paso que cruzaba esa área del parque. Al ser día entre semana la afluencia era mínima. No incordiarían a ningún transeúnte un par de libertades.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón recto color caqui, la bastilla arriba del tobillo por encima de los mocasines, arrugando en su postura despatarrada la camisa azul marino de diminutos puntos blancos.

Sería un día especial. Estaba seguro de ello. Se lo decía el corazón, y lo afirmaba…

Metros adelante, trozando la paz, apareció un grupo de vándalos corriendo tras un chico de cabellos café-rojizos alborotados y cortos que, al verse alcanzado, en vez de continuar la huida se giró, encaró a los maleantes y recibió entero un primero golpe en la cara.

Hizo una mueca de empatía por lo doloroso del impacto, y los siguientes.

En calma se levantó, celular en mano, marcando el número de la policía.

Esperó a que le contestaran.

En cuanto lo hicieron colocó en altavoz al uniformado:

—"Estación policiaca número 145".

Los hombres se detuvieron al escuchar al policía, girándose en dirección al dueño del celular.

—Harbor View Park, hacia el oeste, cerca del mirador. Un grupo de —contó rápido—… cuatro hombres vestidos de pandilleros, uno con el cabello en mohicano y otro con collares de púas, atacan a dos universitarios —colgó—. Esa es su señal para marcharse, chicos —procuró una sonrisa altanera.

—Maldito —gruñó el punk del mohicano, cuyo pie balanceó al darle un golpe en las costillas a su presa tirada en el pasto—. ¡No metas las narices donde no te llaman! —se aproximó sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa, amenazante.

—¿En serio desperdiciarás tu tiempo de huida en golpearme, para que te encuentren en pleno ejercicio del delito? —remarcó las palabras a deleite sádico.

El aflojar del agarre a su ropa, a causa de la incomodad causada en el vándalo, le dio la libertad de acercarse y susurrarle:

—Es una retirada estratégica, en que ganas ante tu sequito de idiotas.

Tragando saliva el tipo disimuló cierto temor y lo soltó, fingiendo valor, cuando la mirada afilada de quien pretendía intimidar agitó sus nervios. Oh, sí, tenía ese toque en las personas y gustaba de sacarle provecho.

El grupo se marchó aprisa.

—Sólo habían atacado a un universitario —lo corrigió entre quejidos el joven al incorporarse, la mejilla enrojecida, y el cuerpo visiblemente adolorido, por las muecas que dominaban su rostro.

—Sí, pero no estaba de más avisar a la policía por si decidían irse sobre mí, para que trajeran los suficientes suministros de primeros auxilios.

—¿Ibas a dejar que te partieran la cara por un desconocido? —su expresión no fue de admiración, sino de gran sorpresa por la estupidez ajena.

—¿Me lo dice quien le quitó un bolso robado a un cuarteto de descerebrados rufianes?

El rostro del chico se coloreó de rojo hasta la punta de las orejas, apretando con más fuerza el bolso rosado con cuentas, contra su pecho. Resultaba evidente que no era suyo, ni de los idiotas aquellos, y no parecía el tipo de persona que necesitara robar para subsistir económica o socialmente.

—¡Es diferente!, esos idiotas le robaron a una chica, y vi una oportunidad de hacer lo correcto.

—Y yo vi la oportunidad de ayudar a un buen samaritano en problemas, que permitía que le partieran la cara por una desconocida —explicó, consiguiendo callarlo y avergonzarlo más.

Cambió de tema extendiendo la mano.

—Fyodor Dostoyevski, de la Escuela de Negocios de Keio.

Receloso, el chico aceptó la presentación:

—Tachihara Michizou, de la Universidad Nacional de Yokohama.

—Entonces somos colegas.

—¿Colegas?

Fyodor asintió:

—Curso un posgrado en Keio, y aún tomo clases en la YNU.

—¡¿Eh?!, ¿pues qué eres?, ¿una especie de genio extranjero y justiciero? —su incredulidad se justificaba en un país desconfiado del exterior, donde a pesar de la unión social existía un palpable confinamiento individual.

—Podría decirse —respondió sin añadir ni pizca de humildad, auxiliándolo a incorporarse.

Las magulladuras en Tachihara hicieron imposible una negativa a su asistencia.

—Espero me concedas una recompensa por salvarte el pellejo.

—¿Cuál?

Sonando sus silbatos en una poco útil señal de alarma, los policías llegaron montados en bicicletas.

—De eso hablaremos después, cuando concluyamos el largo proceso de declaración que nos espera, porque te hiciste el héroe—soltó con un guiñó malicioso, a la par que coqueto.

Tachihara, desacostumbrado a lo directo de los extranjeros, y sus descaradas demostraciones de "amistad", se apuró a sacudirse el pasto de la ropa, disimulando el continuo aumento de sonrojo.

Sería un día especial, pensó Fyodor. Estaba seguro. Se lo decía el corazón, y lo afirmaba el cumplimiento del destino previamente escrito.


End file.
